


Give Them A Show

by assholemurphy



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Polyamory, Staring, Strained Relationships, slight exhibitionism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-18 04:49:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4692632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/assholemurphy/pseuds/assholemurphy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Atom, Bellamy, and Murphy are dating each other, and while they don't have a problem with it, the rest of the school doesn't seem to be quite as on board with it. They've become something of a spectacle around Hogwarts, with nearly everyone staring at them constantly, whether they're doing anything worth looking at or not. It annoys Murphy, infuriates Bellamy, but they can ignore it, Atom, however, can't. The stares burn into his back and all he can think about is how soon it's going to wear down his boyfriends and how soon they're going to leave him because it would be easier that way and all wants to do is hide, so he does, from both the school and Bellamy and Murphy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Give Them A Show

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the prompt: 'Turns out Hogwarts students only give you weird looks when you date multiple people from multiple other houses huh who knew.'
> 
> Written for Underappreciated Ships Month on tumblr. (For Poly Day.)

“They're staring again,” Murphy observed, annoyed by their audience. He picked at his breakfast, not really tasting it, all of his attention devoted to the group of Ravenclaw third years currently watching them from the other table.

“Yes, they are,” Atom confirmed, not looking up as he turned the page of his book. One he'd taken from the Restricted Section that he probably shouldn't even have but somehow did. No doubt it was on some illegal topic. Honestly, Murphy was convinced the boy could have easily been a Slytherin if it wasn't for the fact that he only read those things because he 'liked knowing, but would never actually use them' as he'd explained countless times before.

“Why are they staring?” Murphy asked, shoving a piece of toast towards Atom's face, silently demanding he close the book and eat his food.

Atom sighed and did so reluctantly, tucking the book into his bag and taking the toast. Honestly, the process of becoming an Animagus was more interesting than eggs and toast, but he humored Murphy, knowing he'd regret not eating later, anyway. He watched Murphy glare at the students while Bellamy snickered into his breakfast. “They're staring because of us,” He finally answered Murphy's question.

“Well, yeah, that would explain why they're staring _at us,_ but _why_ are they doing that and can I hex them for it because I really don't like it.” 

“Because we're sitting at the _Slytherin_ table and only one of us is a Slytherin,” Atom explained, giving Murphy a pointed look.

“And no, you cannot,” Bellamy cut in, giving Murphy an exasperated look. “You can't hex anyone, you'll get in trouble and then what are we supposed to do if you're in detention?”

Murphy frowned and stabbed at his food, muttering under his breath, “I should just fucking transfigure them into hamsters. See who's staring at who then.”

* * *

 

It became a regular occurrence, the stares the three of them got whenever they walked through the castle or its grounds. Whether they were holding hands or showing any sign of affection for each other or not, the stares were relentless. They'd become a spectacle at Hogwarts and it was incredibly hard to ignore, but they somehow managed with only the occasional threat of hexing or complaint being muttered between them.

Well, they managed for the most part as long as no one said anything to them about it. However, whenever someone did, it wasn't uncommon for one of them, particularly Bellamy, to go off about it. Which was what had led to the current situation of Bellamy being held back by both Atom and Murphy while a seventh year Gryffindor laughed, making jokes about their relationship.

“Come on, Bell, let it go, he's not worth it,” Atom tried to convince him, his arms wrapped around Bellamy's waist as he held him back.

“Yes he is!” Bellamy objected, trying to shove Murphy out of his way.

Murphy refused to move, his hands on Bellamy's shoulders, keeping him in place so he couldn't take off after the retreating student who was still laughing as they left. “Nope, remember, no hexing, no fighting, if I can't, you can't. It's only  _just_ , Bellamy,” Murphy teased, grinning at Bellamy. Honestly, he kind of wanted to let him go, but it would only result in trouble for them and that wouldn't be any good at all.

It took them a few more minutes to clam him down, the student long gone by now, the three of them standing in the middle of the courtyard, Bellamy still scowling but no longer tempted to run after them.

Atom finally let go of Bellamy, no longer seeing any need to hold onto him, instead pressing against his side, his forehead against Bellamy's shoulder. “You okay now?”

Bellamy nodded, ruffling Atom's hair lovingly, “Yeah, I'm fine.”

“Good,” Atom smiled, raising up so he could press a kiss to Bellamy's cheek, ignoring the wolf whistle that came from across the courtyard.

Murphy slipped his hand into Bellamy's, smiling up at him, “Come on, Rambo, let's get inside, yeah?”

Bellamy took Atom's hand, letting himself be drug into the castle, Atom following suit, asking, “I have no idea who that is, but I'm assuming it's not a good thing?”

“It's not a bad thing,” Murphy shrugged, lapsing into silence as they walked through the corridors on their way to Bellamy's house. They spent a lot of time in the Gryffindor house, since it was easiest to get to, requiring no trek to the dungeons or overly complicated password.

Not too long later they found themselves cuddled up on one of the couches by the fire, Bellamy in the middle with Atom curled against one side and Murphy laying with his feet over the armrest and his head in Bellamy's lap, looking up at both of them, Atom absently playing with Murphy's hair.

Only a few moments had passed when Murphy groaned, rolling his eyes in frustration, no longer able to ignore the stares from the people in the room. “How come they never stare at anyone else who brings their partner in here?” He asked, purposely making sure he was loud enough to be heard by all, pleased when they looked away, ashamed at having been caught.

“Because most of them only have one, not two from different houses,” Bellamy told him, pointing to a Gryffindor and Hufflepuff couple in the corner.

“Well fuck them,” Murphy spat, scowling, muttering a quiet apology when Atom tugged on his hair gently, letting him know he was being rude.

* * *

 

The stares only increased in the coming days, whispers joining them. Atom gripped their hands tightly whenever they would walk past groups of gossiping students in the halls, feeling his skin crawl. He hated the feeling of having everyone's eyes on him, judging him for his choices, like they had the right. They didn't, and it didn't matter, he knew that, but the stares made him dread leaving his dorm room. At least in there he was relatively safe from them. He'd taken to refusing to go inside the Great Hall, preferring to ask the house elves directly for his meals, because hanging out in the kitchens meant no one was around to stare at him, and the house elves seemed to be perfectly happy explaining the inner workings of the magic they used to prepare and serve the food. It kept him content.

He also had taken to avoiding Bellamy and Murphy in classes that they shared. Well, classes he and Murphy shared, since Bellamy was a seventh year and they were only sixth years, but he avoided Bellamy in the halls, as well. In fact, he hadn't seen them at all for the past two day. He'd been spending all of his time in the library and in his dorm and generally anywhere he knew they wouldn't be. He wasn't sure he could deal with them right now. He couldn't very well tell them that he was bothered by the staring, after all, he'd been the only one to keep a level head about it at first, but that had been at the beginning. Now he wasn't quite as good at ignoring it as he used to be.

It probably wouldn't bother him nearly as much if it didn't bother Murphy and Bellamy so badly. He just knew eventually they'd do something about it and end up in detention or, with Murphy's track record, expelled, and then what? What if they just decided he wasn't worth the trouble? They could easily be together without him, he was sure, so what if they decided it was better to just be two and avoid the stares and the whispers? What if they decided to leave him? He honestly wouldn't be able to blame them for it. It was only logical, they'd figure that out eventually, and then they'd leave him.

Atom shook his head, trying to calm himself down. That wasn't what was going to happen. He loved Bellamy and Murphy and they loved him and that wasn't what was going to happen. The stares would stop once everyone got used to them. It was fine.

Except that it wasn't.

It wasn't going to be fine, ever, and Atom knew he should do something about it, because Bellamy and Murphy wouldn't. They probably felt bad for him and wouldn't break it off because they were too afraid to hurt his feelings. He'd have to do it. But not right now, now he just wanted to go to sleep.

Come morning he was back to avoiding them, still not capable of breaking up with them. Maybe he was selfish, but he couldn't do it. He didn't want to do it. So, he hid in the library, and, to his surprise, a week went by before they had even bothered to check there. He wondered if that meant they weren't actually looking for him. Probably. He wouldn't deny that he was hurt by that. Perhaps he wasn't nearly as important to them as they were to each other.

* * *

 

“It's been a week, you think that's enough time?” Murphy asked, shoving his quill in circles around the inside of its ink pot. He wondered why they couldn't just use pens, they were easier. “Can we go find him already?”

“I don't know,” Bellamy sighed, letting his head fall back against the dark wood of Murphy's bed frame. “He needs space, remember? I don't want to interrupt one of his fixations and end up getting cursed. Took me three days to get my hair to stop smelling like fire after the last time.”

“But what if it's not a fixation? I mean, he's been seen around the castle. Drew told me he's been going to all of his classes except for the ones I'm in and I'm worried about him.”

“You think I'm not?”

“That's not what I said,” Murphy sighed, giving up on his homework. He wasn't going to get anything done until he found out what was up with Atom. “You think maybe he's avoiding us?”

“I don't know.” Bellamy didn't act like it, but he was worried, too. He was practically pulling his hair out, but it wouldn't do well to let that show. If he wasn't level headed, how could he expect anyone -Murphy- to be? Atom was probably just absorbed in whatever he was currently studying about and he'd simply gotten lost in it. At least, that was what Bellamy was hoping was the problem.

“Well, I'm going to find him.”

“Not much finding to do.” It was fairly easy to figure out where Atom was. While he wasn't the best student in Hogwarts, for the most part completely forgoing his work to focus on other things and only doing what he had to in order to get by, he was surprisingly studious. At any given time he could be found with his nose in some book, usually one he shouldn't be reading. He didn't care too much about school, but he jumped at the chance to learn about anything that peaked his interest, no matter how uncomfortable it made people to know that he knew about it.

“That wasn't the point. Are you coming or not?” Murphy snapped, on edge due to his worry. He rarely got worried over anything, but when he did it was hard to put out of his mind. For all he knew something was wrong with Atom. If someone had hurt him, then so help him, there would be hell to pay. He'd noticed over the past few days before Atom disappeared that he'd been on edge, especially when they were all together. He had chalked it up to annoyance at the stares that had yet to go away, but maybe it had been more than that.

“Yeah, I'm coming,” Bellamy told him, sliding off the bed. “Library, then?”

“If not there then he's probably holed up in the Astronomy Tower.”

“Should we bring food?”

“Let's check the library first, if he isn't there we'll stop by the kitchen and get something,” Murphy decided, crossing the common room, waving at a couple of guys by the glass wall that looked into the lake as he left.

Once at the library they bypassed all the other shelves, immediately ducking into the restricted section to begin their search. Honestly, Murphy needed to ask Atom how he was able to get the books without needing special permission, it seemed like it might end up being useful one day.

After a couple minutes of searching Bellamy found him, waving to Murphy and putting a finger to his lips to tell him to keep quiet. They walked down the row of books, staying quiet so as to not startle Atom too much. He sat near the middle of the shelf, a stack of books next to him. He had his knees pulled up to his chest and a large tome was balanced on them, the pages turning themselves as he finished each one.

Silently, they sat down on either side of him, Murphy gently tapping his hand before whispering, “What are you reading about now?”

Atom held up the book so Murphy could read the cover, explaining, “Veritaserum and the Draught of Despair and their uses in information seeking.”

“So, torture and forced truth telling?” He asked and Atom lowered the book back to his lap.

“Particularly their use by the Ministry.”

“Oh,” Murphy said, not really surprised.

“Fun,” Bellamy snorted, amused by Atom's choice of topics. Go figure he'd be the one to fall in love with the two most morbid losers this place had to offer.

“Yes,” Atom nodded, not catching the sarcasm, “I'd imagined it would be a lot harder to find out about it, but it's really not.”

“That's because wizards are shit at hiding things, they seem to rely more on the idea that people will just blindly trust them,” Murphy pointed out, leaning on Atom's shoulder, drawing a small smile from him.

“To be fair, most of them do,” Atom replied, turning to press a kiss to the top of Murphy's head. As much as he was worried about what was going to happen between all of them, he still loved them both immensely.

“It's not much different in the muggle world, either,” Bellamy sighed. He'd spent part of his life living with his muggle mother, but he was still a halfblood, Atom a pureblood, and Murphy a muggleborn.

“Well, I would have expected better from wizards, since we're all supposed to be so much better, what with our silly hats and magic sticks,” Atom teased.

Bellamy rolled his eyes and leaned down to kiss him softly, having missed him a lot in the time he'd disappeared. Which reminded him, “Hey, babe, you wanna tell us why you've been avoiding us? We're worried about you.”

Atom tensed up, his fingers toying with the pages of his book, causing them to crinkle and almost tear. Carefully, Murphy slid the book of his lap, closing it and setting it to the side, handing him a rubber band from around his wrist in its place. At worst, he'd break it, and that was significantly less of a problem than a torn up book.

Atom was silent for several moments, considering how he was going to proceed. He didn't want to break it off, he really didn't, but the stares were driving him up the wall. He couldn't stand it. Eventually it was going to fall apart, shouldn't he just do something about it now? He didn't know. He didn't want to, but it seemed inevitable and he really couldn't think of another solution. He tugged on the rubber band and it snapped, wound too tightly, stinging his palm. Atom sighed out a quiet, “Fuck,” and stared down at the red mark it had left behind.

Murphy took his hand in his own, looking at it before deciding that it was just a small wound and would fade soon. He told Atom as much and received a nod in return. Gently, Murphy placed a light kiss to his palm, saying, “You can tell us anything, you know. Whatever's bothering you, we'll find a way to fix it.”

Bellamy looked on, feeling his chest ache at the sight. He wondered what the rest of the school would think if they saw his boys like this. Atom so unsure and vulnerable instead of the usual deadpan brilliance he showed, and Murphy caring and concerned, no sarcasm to be found. They'd never recognize them, they all were so different around each other. He knew that it didn't matter, because no one else would ever see it. This was just between them. No one else ever got to look this close, no matter how much they stared.

And that was it. That was why Atom was upset.

“It's the stares, isn't it?” Bellamy asked him quietly.

Atom nodded slowly, “I don't know what they're watching for.”

“They're just nosy,” Murphy told him, kissing Atom's wrist, “Nosy and rude. Remember, you said to ignore it?”

“Yes, but that was when it was only a few people, Murph. Now it's everybody.” And they were talking about them, too, like they were some kind of entertainment. He wouldn't be surprised if a reporter from The Daily Prophet showed up to interview them about their relationship.

“And everybody can go fuck themselves.” Bellamy grumbled, turning so he could wrap an arm around Atom, the boy leaning forward slightly so Bellamy could. He shifted around until he had Atom in a slightly awkward hug, pressing a kiss to his shoulder.

“Yeah, but eventually it's going to get exhausting and you're going to leave me.” Atom said, his voice quiet and shaky.

“No. No, never,” Bellamy denied, hugging Atom tightly. “They don't matter, not like you do. They can stare as much as they want, but it's not going to make us love you any less.”

“He's right,” Murphy told him.

Atom didn't believe them in the slightest, but he said nothing, only looking down at his lap.

Bellamy and Murphy exchanged a knowing look, deciding to do their best to reassure Atom. If he wouldn't believe their words, maybe he'd believe their actions. The began peppering his skin with gentle kisses, from his neck to his forehead, anywhere they could, muttering quiet promises that that wasn't going to happen as they did so.

“You two would be just fine without-” Atom begun when they'd pulled back. As much as he appreciated the attention, he loved it, he still didn't believe them. It was only logical that they'd leave him. They would work just fine without him and there would be less problems, so it made sense that they would.

“No, we wouldn't. It doesn't work like that,” Murphy cut in, shaking his head. “Look, what happens when you leave out an ingredient in a potion?”

Atom frowned, “It depends on the ingredient. Sometimes it blows up or turns poisonous. But sometimes it becomes something else, something different but it works all the same.” And Murphy and Bellamy would work just fine, he was sure of it.

Bellamy sighed, softly, “Okay, yeah, sometimes it works, sure. But it's still not what you wanted. And this, this is what we want. You are what we want. The rest of the school be damned, Atom.” Bellamy told him, pressing a kiss to his cheek. “I love you.”

“So do I, and that's not going to change just because of a few nosy jackasses,” Murphy declared, his tone determined. They'd never work without Atom because they would never _want_ to. They loved him as much as they loved each other and it was the three of them together or not at all as far as he was concerned.

“No?” Atom asked, slowly beginning to believe them.

“No. Never,” Murphy said, smiling softly. “We love you very much, okay?”

Atom nodded, returning the smile. Maybe he didn't have anything to worry about after all. The stares unnerved him, but Bellamy and Murphy weren't going to leave him over it, so he was sure he could deal with it. The school would find something else to obsess over soon and they'd be forgotten, anyway.

* * *

 

They managed to get Atom out of the library and into the Great Hall for supper, seating themselves at the Ravenclaw table. Things went smoothly enough. The stares hadn't decreased, but they were able to ignore them, one of Bellamy's hands on Atom's back the whole time, keeping him grounded and letting him know that they were there.

Supper passed without incident and Murphy drug them out of the Hall, convincing them to spend the night in his dorm because he had homework he needed to finish, and they were rarely disturbed by the rest of the Slytherins when they were down there, anyway. They had their own business to attend to and Murphy had made it clear he wasn't going to deal with any of the shit they tried to give him over it. Granted, it wasn't completely free of jerks, but it would do.

They'd managed to make it halfway before the whispers started up again, students muttering things to each other that Atom couldn't quite make out but he knew they were directed at them. He stopped, all the thoughts from earlier forcing their way back inside his head.

“Atom?” Bellamy asked, concerned.

“They're saying things about us,” was all he could manage to get out.

“I know,” Murphy admitted. He had heard all about a few nights ago from Mbege, the rumor mill was full of speculation and ridiculous assumptions that had had Murphy laughing, but it clearly bothered Atom. He hadn't cared about it, he figured they'd talk themselves to death and they'd finally be rid of the annoyance, but he hadn't thought of how it might be affecting the other two.

“Fine.” Murphy and Atom looked to Bellamy, confused, and he continued, “If they want something to stare at, let's give it to them.”

Murphy smirked, understanding immediately. Atom looked at them nervously as Bellamy placed his hand on his neck, asking, “Are you okay with this?”

Atom nodded, a little worried, but he trusted Bellamy to know what he was doing, and Bellamy pulled him in for a kiss, his other hand on Murphy's waist. He ran his tongue across Atom's lip, wanting to deepen it but leaving it for Atom to decide. He gave in easily, parting his lips for Bellamy.

As soon Bellamy pulled back, Murphy was there, pressing kisses along Atom's jaw, letting him catch his breath before kissing him deeply, Atom taking control. Murphy felt Atom's fingers tangle in his hair and he smiled into the kiss, glad that Atom was just as into it as they were and he wasn't freezing up. They felt the stares on them, but Atom only pulled them both closer, kissing Murphy, as Bellamy nipped at his neck, the stares affecting him unexpectedly. They still bothered him, but he could tolerate it better when he was in charge of what they were seeing. He might have even liked it a bit too much.

When they finally broke away, he laughed, trying to catch his breath but unable to stop the chuckle that came out, the whispering students looking at them in shock. Atom took Murphy and Bellamy's hands again and continued their walk down the hallway like nothing had even happened, wide eyed students moving out of their way, Murphy giggling quietly while Bellamy gave proud smirks to any who made eye contact with him.

It wouldn't be easy, but their relationship would survive it, and Hogwarts would have something else to talk about soon, anyway. As they walked down the corridors, Bellamy smiled at his boys, glad to have them both. Yeah, they'd work out just fine, everyone else be damned.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Feedback is loved. I'm [here](http://assholemurphy.tumblr.com/)


End file.
